See, Hear, and Speak No Evil
by TIRN33
Summary: Monica could see the future, Deandra could control things and read peoples' mind with her own, while Sapphire mysteriously developed Super Strength at a young age. Who knew they were a part of a Prophecy of the Soul Society? Too bad the only one who wants to fight is Monica. Shinji/OC, Grimmjow/OC


**So, here's the reboot of my story :3 hope you guys like this one better :3 **

**Read and Review my loves!**

* * *

**First Prophet: _Monica De La_ Cruz  
_The Oracle_**

_Aizen steps into Karakura Town;  
The others are with him:  
The Espada.  
The Fraccion.  
Gin and Tosen.  
But only Aizen steps into the Town; his face gleaming with arrogance and-._

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP. **_

Monica De La Cruz jumped at the sound of her alarm going off; being awoken from her dream. She quickly extended her arm and slapped down on the clock. With a worried expression, Monica panned around to make sure no one else had woken up. The other girls in the room were sleeping soundly. She sighed in relief and glances at the clock.

**12:12 A.M. **

She was going to be late. She pushed herself out of bed and conjured her stuff together in a small blue bag. Before leaving, she snatched up her orange colored notebook labeled _"Soul Society" _on it and stuffed it in her bag as well. She then headed for the window.

"M-Monica?" A weak voice called. The red head turned from the window to see a young blonde girl from the bed adjacent to from hers. "Where are you going?"

Monica frowned as she contemplated an excuse for her leaving. She cocked her head to the side and moved her eyes away from the girl's. "I have to meet up with a friend." She stated.

"Why can't you do it in the morning?" The blonde questioned as she rubbed her eye. "Mrs. Dunham will be _really _mad if you leave without telling her."

Monica sighed. "Stacy, I'm not staying here anymore. So I don't care if she gets mad."

"But you're not supposed to leave the Girl's Home without her!" Stacy exclaimed.

"SHHHH!" Monica put a finger to her lip. "You're gonna wake everybody up."

"I _should_ since you're leaving without permission!" Stacy shouted once more.

"What's all that noise?" A womanly voice huffed behind the door.

Monica quickly flung the window opened and hopped out; just as Mrs. Dunham pushed the door open.

"Monica!" Stacy cried.

Monica landed on her feet from the second floor; the pain shooting through her legs. But she had to keep going…she _couldn't _be late.

She zoomed through the trees; stubbing her toes on the tree trunks, the vines whipping her in the face, and the wind piercing her eyes; drying them out. She kept running 'till she reached the large opening in the woods. As she ripped through the vines, she looked up at her beloved park. Vines were wrapped around the once vibrant green monkey bars and up the once yellow slides. They circled themselves around the safety bars and around the small toys that were built into the playground; the small pictures of people and animals long gone and faded away. She stepped onto the vines that had completely covered the sand and ground. With a smile on her face, she dropped to her knees and dug her hand into the tangle of vines, searching for the one thing she couldn't live without: Her mother's bracelet. It was the only thing Scarlet didn't take from her. So Monica hid it in the playground for safety. It was a gold bracelet with beautiful blue and green gems on it and her mother's name carved into it in cursive: Beatrice. It was her father's wedding gift to her mom. And on her mother's death bed she gave it to Monica. Monica smiled as she slipped the bracelet on to her small wrist. Signing, she sat down on the vines and stared at the beautiful object around her wrist.

On her tenth birthday, she had dreamt of a man named Sosuke Aizen….and what his plan was. From that night on, her nights were filled with screams and bloodshed. Monica never did have a calm night. Every morning, she'd wake up in a cold sweat, screaming, or crying. Sosuke Aizen had ruined the lives of many people. And he didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. It broke Monica's heart that there were indeed men like him out there. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she let the cool breeze sway by her sitting figure. Her long red hair that was pulled back and tied into two low ponytails grazed the angles of her face and the smell of pine filled the air and drifted up her nose. It was always so clam here. Monica, though, would like it better if her parents were here; lying by her side.

"Well, I see you got my message somehow." A familiar voice stated.

Monica perked and spun around to see Toshiro Hitsugaya; the Captain of the Tenth Division. In her dream, she had seen him write her name down: telling her where he'd be and when to meet up. They were going to take Monica to the Soul Society.

Because today was her 13th birthday. She stood up and smiled brightly at him. "Of course I did."

"Are you ready to go?" He pointed behind him.

"Always."

* * *

**Second Prophet: _Deandra Esquire_  
_The Telekinetic_**

Kensei tackled her once he saw her figure race past him.

"Oof!" She coughed; not expecting his sudden attack. He pushed himself from the ground, flung the girl over his shoulder, and continued running.

"What the he-? Who the _fuck _are _you_!? Let _go _of me!" The lavender haired girl cried as she squirmed in his arms.

"Stop _moving_! I came here to _save _you!" Kensei exclaimed.

"_Save _me! As you can see, I was capable of _saving _myself!"

"Is that why you were being chased by the hounds _and _guards?"

"Oh _shut up_!" Deandra Esquire snapped. "I don't know who you are, but I don't need your _help_."

"Of course you do! Who do you think _opened _the window from your cell? It wasn't the _wind _or your powers!" Kensei snapped. "So shut up and let me help you!"

"I don't even know who you are!"

"Just shut up and you'll know soon enough!"

* * *

**Third Prophet: _Sapphire Marie Grace  
The Nullification_**

"Happy birthday!" Sapphire's mother squealed as she wrapped her arms around her beautiful daughter. "Do you like the party!?"

"Mom, I love it." Sapphire smiled as she hugged her mother back.

The party was insane. Music was pumping louder than the word, fourteen, fifteen, and sixteen year olds were on the colorful dance floor; dancing and swaying to the music that played loudly. Drinks-that were most likely filled with alcohol- were being passed around. Girls with slutty looking dresses were flirting, making out with, or banging the jocks. Strobe lights, smoke, and colorful lights filled the air and caused the teens to dance faster and harder. Needless to say, this birthday party was at a club. And Sapphire Grace was the queen of the party!

"Ms. Grace, you're on!" Shouted one of the party planners.

"Thank you!" Sapphire squealed as the music stopped and her father jumped on stage to present his loving daughter.

"And the one who's the queen of this party! And who invited all of you, my daughter, Sapphire Grace!" Her father introduced.

Sapphire hopped on stage gracefully. Her pink strapless, sequence dress sparkling as the lights turned to her. Her long chestnut hair was let loose; flowing beautifully behind her, her emerald green eyes sparkling at the sight of the teens cheering her on. And calling her name out. She felt like a queen. And the teens would acknowledge her as such. It was true. Sapphire Grace thought she was the most perfect person in the word. And others would agree. Sapphire was a sweet and kind girl who cared more for others then herself. She was indeed beautiful, her hair was the center of attention, and her eyes were as if god himself placed them in her eyes. And her body was as if the goddess Aphrodite had given it to Sapphire. Yes, Sapphire Grace was perfect. She got good grades, she got everything she wanted, and everyone envied her. But something inside her caused her parents and brother to secretly fear her. On her tenth birthday she had become so filled with rage that she punched her van so hard that it flew across the neighborhood. Sapphire hadn't known that that type of power was inside of her. From then on, her parents treated her as if she was the queen. Which gave her the goddess complex.

"Thank you everyone who came to my party! I am so grateful that you all came! Thank you so much! And for that! Party till the sun rises!" Sapphire screamed in delight. The crowd screamed in agreement and threw there drinks up.

The party kept going and Sapphire was the life of the party. She danced with everyone and even sang a song or two. She jumped on the stage and began throwing out keys to different cars and getting drunker then the word. She was having the time of her life. The smile on her face never seemed to fade….until the explosion.

From the northern wall, were the DJ was, the wall exploded. Sapphire automatically sobered up and screamed at the arising smoke that was choking the teens. The teens raced out of the club coughing and trampling other people, pushing each other out of the way, and some were even looking for Sapphire. Her parents ran on stage to their fallen daughter and tried to help her up.

"Mom! What's going on!?" Sapphire asked in a panic.

"I don't know, sweetie! We have to-." But she was cut off by a hand running through her back; out her stomach.

"_**MOM**_!" Sapphire screamed as she dived to her collapsing mother. "Mom! Don't-." She was abruptly yanked away from her mother's dying body.

"Let _go_ of me!" Sapphire screamed as she pushed at the man who was holding her.

"She's squirms too much!"

"Well then knock her out!"

"What if Aizen-?"

"He said to bring her back _alive_. Not conscious."

Then, everything became black.

* * *

**BUMP BUMP BUMP! **

**Alright, I just hated the old story; decided to make a new one. All will be explained in the future!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
